More Than Just A Ride- Part 1
Camera rolls in to a gigantic Ferris wheel at a theme park. Two guys at the age of 15 get on and begin to get lifted into the air. (Teen #1): This is awesome! (Teen #2): This ride’s for wimps. I can do this ALL DAY. The Ferris wheel cart tilts and the second teen screams with all his might. He holds onto the side, wiping his face. (Teen #1): …Wimps, huh? A spark of electricity is seen from the bottom of the wheel. The spark goes up to the top, and then spreads across the sky, as if some sort of signal. (Teen #2): What…what was that?! (Teen #1): I don’t know… The ride starts picking up in speed. The carts start swirling around endlessly in one repeated circle. (Teen #1): BUT WE’RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT!!!! (Galvanic Mecamorph Employee): What the heck?! Radiation levels are SOARING above average. I got to shut down the ride…. The carts start spinning at speeds of 40 and 50 mph, and screaming is heard from tourists all over the park. The Employee with a name tag that announces, MATT, pulls a lever on the bottom of the ride to make it stop before it exceeds its speed limit of 60 mph. The Ferris wheel freezes at once and everyone releases a gasp of relief. The spark crawls down the ride and zaps Matt right on the chest, leaping across the park. (Matt): What the heck is that?! The spark leaps over to a roller coaster, and then consumes the energy. It leaps off, and zaps the employee watching the ride. The coaster stops with no hesitation, and the carts on the roller coaster start zooming backwards due to the loss of magnetism. (Matt): Oh boy…I have a bad feeling this is going to hurt like heck… Matt jumps onto the ride, and with his Galvanic Mecamorph abilities, he covers the ride with his green and black techno body and controls it as if he was replacing its magnetism. The carts shift back upwards, and ride all over Matt’s back. (Matt): OW! OW! OW!! The things I do for my job…. The ride safely ends to a stop, and Matt jumps off stretching his back. (Matt): I’m going to feel that in the morning…. The spark pipes with fuel, then skyrockets onto an upper wire, where people ride in big circular vehicles where they ride down the wire to get to the other half of the park. It zooms onto the next available vehicle, and zaps the person who takes care of the ride named Eric, a Conductoid. (Eric): What the-OW! The purple circular vehicle is about to lift off into the air, when Eric yanks it back in. (Eric): Please step out the ride, ladies and gentlemen. Two women and two men step out of the ride. Eric checks the wire, and with one touch, the spark pushes him with all its might into the ride and makes him go flying across the park. The electric outburst short circuits the wire, and Eric goes flying downwards into the ground. (Eric): OH…MY….GLOB!!!!!! Right before Eric slams into the ground with impact, a Gourmand that works at testing the new rides, catches the ball and carefully puts it to the ground. (Gourmand): ME HELP ERIC. ME SAVE ERIC LIFE. (Eric): Me…can get out now? The gourmand unlocks the door of the ball cart and Eric comes out. (Eric): Wow…I’ve never seen anything like that before. Matt rushes over to Eric, and rustles his hair. (Matt): You alright, Eric? That looked like quite a fall. (Eric): Yeah, I’m fine. It was this HUGE electric malfunction of some- (Matt): If I’m correct, I think I know what you’re talking about. Matt points to the spark, now consuming the energy of the lights at a live stage event right near another yet safer roller coaster. At the live event is an Appoplexian named Alex who works as the announcer at every large event the park holds. (Alex): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, YOU TOURISTS! ARE WE HAVING FUN HERE?! ARE WE?! ALEX WANTS TO KNOW!!!!!!! The crowd nervously shakes their heads. A baby cries. (Alex): Did someone seriously bring A BABY in here?! It says- The spark forms a bubble of electricity and sucks onto Alex’s face. The baby chuckles. The spark zaps all the lights out, and everyone runs away. Eric and Matt run on the stage and yank off the bubble. Eric tumbles onto the ground, and hits his head on a steel pole. (Eric): Ow. The spark spreads into 3 long legs, and leaps over to an old abandoned warehouse, where people in the 70’s used to come up with new ideas for rides. (Matt): I think it wants us to follow it! Matt, Eric, and Alex go into the warehouse. They search around for the spark, but they couldn’t find it. Moments later, it grabs them 3 by the feet and drags them down 3 floors underground. (Eric, Matt and Alex): YOW! OW! HEY! WATCH IT! GAH! The 3 tumble onto the ground, and carefully get up. Alex scratches his head, then says: (Alex): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN, SPARK OF ELECTRICITY! NO ONE TAKES OVER THE PARK AND INJURES ME LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR ME? The wind blows, and reveals a map that glows with green energy. It looks almost like a G.P.S, but in light, white paper. The spark sucks into the map, and smoke emerges. (Matt): What the- (Alex): That’s not just any map, guys. It’s the… Theme song! Seconds later, in the plumber’s base in the middle of the galaxy…. (Max Tennyson): Omni-map! It’s been spotted! A red spot appears on a large, black screen showing a map of Bellwood right in the center of a theme park. A plumber in a chair scoots over with his wheels to look over at the screen map. (Plumber): The Omni-Map! Isn’t it the map that leads anyone right to the missing three Omnitrix cores? (Max): Yes, Dwayne. The 3 cores that Ben once used but now separated by Paradox. But if put into the wrong hands…it could lead to complete chaos. The teen, Dwayne, pulls up his sleeve and reveals a device called the iOmni. It looked sort of like an iPod, ''but it was strapped to his arm and allowed him to transform into several different aliens. He looked at the device on his arm. (Dwayne): I’ll see what’s going on. (Max): I’ll send backup. (Dwayne): No need, Max. Dwayne got up from his chair, pulled out his hover-board and flew off. Back at the abandoned warehouse, the 3 were looking over the map. (Matt): What the heck is this? (Eric): Looks more like the ''Marauder’s map, if you ask me…. Alex was trying to climb back up, but they were stuck underground. He fell to the ground and fell on his back. (Alex): MEOW! (Matt): I have a few questions, like, why the heck is a dumb map like this sitting here in an abandoned warehouse? (Map): Device known as Omni-map. For more info, tap middle to set up location and destination. (Alex): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN, OMNI-MAP! ALEX HAS NO INTREST IN YOU RIGHT NOW! ALEX JUST WANTS TO GET OUT OF THIS STUPID HOLE! Eric leaned over, and pressed the middle of the map. The map shot out a hologram of Professor Paradox, who left a message for whoever would find it. (Paradox): Hello, as you know, this device is called the Omni-Map. (Eric): Is he talking to us? Alex made two fingers and poked them through the hologram, making a shadow puppet. (Alex): Heehee. Matt slapped Alex’s hand, and he stopped. (Matt): SHUSH! (Paradox): According to Ben Tennyson’s death, Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, iOmni, Ascalo- (Alex): GAH! WHERE’S THE FAST FORWARD BUTTON?! (Paradox): -n, Prototype Omnitrix, and Potis Altiare, decided it was best for myself, Professor Paradox to split the cores of the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Prototype Omnitrix and spread them out in the most secret places of the world. This map will help you find them. As of what I was told, only trusted heroes of Azmuth’s choice would know how to find this map so I trust you, will do as well as I instruct you to do with this map. This map will instruct you on how to find the cores, and where exactly they are located. As of now, I best be off. You are our best hope. (Matt): … (Eric): Who the glob is Ben Tennyson?! What the glob is an Omnitrix?! What the glob is my name?! WHERE AM I?! ARE THESE MY FRIENDS?! WHO AM I?! Alex slaps Eric in the face. (Alex): CHILL! (???): …YOU FIRST! A Necrofriggian phases through the door of the ride, then phases through all three floors. (???): GIVE THE OMNI-MAP HERE, THEIVES! (Alex): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN, ROGUE NECROFRIGGIAN WHO I DON’T EVEN KNOW! WHO YOU CALLIN THEIVES? (???): YOU….GIVE ME THE MAP! (Eric): What’s so important about this dumb old thing anyways? (???): As if you weren’t even listening to the INSTRUCTIONS, it says it could lead you to the most powerful devices in the universe! This map should not be in the hands of such beings. (Matt): We found it! It’s ours! (???): NOT ON MY WATCH! The Necrofriggian slaps the green symbol on his chest and he becomes an inferno type alien, which he calls Heatblast. (Eric): What the- How’d you do that?! (???): Thanks to the IOmni, I can transform into ANY alien in the universe. I- Alex tackles Heatblast onto the ground, shakes him, and slaps him right on the cheek. (???): Get off me! The inferno kicks Alex in the chest and jumps off the ground. He blasts a blaze of fire right at Alex’s head, and sends him slamming into the hard, wooden wall. (Alex): OOF! Eric leaps in the air, and blasts a jolt of electricity at the fire alien. Heatblast slaps the symbol on his chest and becomes an alien called Diamondhead. (???): Electricity can’t hurt Diamonds…but Diamonds can hurt electricity! The petropian blasts several diamond shards at Eric. Eric dodges, and kicks him right in the face. The petropian’s face cracks, but becomes solid again. (Eric): HA-Oh. Diamondhead twirls in mid-air, and kicks Eric to the ground. (Matt): You may be natural tough…but are you techno tough?! Matt leaps onto Diamondhead and stretches his green and black body all over him. Diamondhead creates several shards all over his body, severely poking Matt. (Matt): YOW! That one’s right in the face…. Matt starts spreading electricity all over his body, trying to electrocute the alien shape shifter. (???): Rock hard skin, amigo. The petropian throws Matt off of him, and turns back to his human self. (Eric): Who….are you?! (???): You guys are a bunch of jokes…who am I? I’m Dwayne. (Dwayne): Now if you’ll excuse me, give me the map so I can take it to its rightful place-anywhere but here. (Matt): Well, I got one thing to say…if it doesn’t belong to us, how come it lead us to its exact location? (Dwayne): Must’ve been a glitch. A red dot suddenly appears on the map. The red dot appears to be going towards the 4’s location. (Dwayne): What the- (Matt): What? (Dwayne): Someone is on their way….towards the map! Commercial! (Eric): WHO? (Dwayne): I-I don’t know! At this rate, I should probably go and get the 3 separated devices before he does! (Eric, Matt, and Dwayne): LET US COME! PLEEEEAAASSEEEEEE!!! NAO!!!!! (Dwayne): N-….No… no, you can’t! You’re not plumbers…and I don’t trust you. (Alex): We could be, if we showed our awesome skills with you! (Matt): Anything would be better than working at this lame park… (Dwayne): NO! (Eric): Come on, Dwayne! The Omni-Map must’ve chosen us to follow it! It would only be logical to use it to help you on the adventure! (Dwayne): FOR GOD’S SAKE, NO! A ship is heard from outside. It is heard as if it is coming in close to the park. (Dwayne): Oh no…he’s here… (Alex): THE PARK! A mysterious alien steps out of the ship. (Dwayne): I’m a thinker, not a fighter… Screaming is heard from outside, when it suddenly comes to a stop. (Matt): That sounded like…. The alien is crawling to the abandoned warehouse. (Dwayne): Oh… The alien is about to open the door, when Dwayne pulls everyone together. Dwayne pulls his hover-board out. (Matt): How are we supposed to all fit on THAT? Dwayne pushes a button on the hover-board, and it transforms into a small space ship. They all get inside, and start the ship. They break through the roof of the house, and fly off into the sky. (???): WOAH! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING, TEEN DRIVERS! The alien jumps in the deep hole that the group of 4 left, and he finds nothing to his surprise. (???): WHERE….WHERE IS THE OMNI-MAP? He hopelessly digs with his sharp hands, to find the map. (???): THE…THE PEOPLE IN THE SHIP! THEY MUST’VE FOUND THE MAP BEFORE ME! NO!!!!!!!!!! In the middle of space…. (Dwayne): Phew… (Matt): That was…AWESOME! (Eric): You got that right...that was the most EPIC escape. Dwayne grins as he leads the ship away from the park. TO BE CONTINUED Aliens Used *Big Chill (Dwayne) *Heatblast (Dwayne) *Diamondhead (Dwayne) Trivia *This is the first episode of Omni-Legacy. Category:Episodes